


Day 16 - Let It Burn (It Hurts)

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wax Play, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: When it comes to wax play, Garrus is only slightly hesitant, but spurred on by Shepard's kind and soft words, he keeps going.





	Day 16 - Let It Burn (It Hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is day 16, and that I haven't uploaded day 15, and that's for purely selfish reasons. I won't do Kinktober anymore, as it has taken an incredible toll on my mental health and made me feel incredibly shitty. There are still some prompts I wanna do, but they won't be uploaded on the day they're assigned, I'll do them whenever I feel like it. I deeply apologize and hope for your understanding.

Day 16: **Waxplay** | Pegging | Masks

* * *

”How many candles did you _buy_?” Garrus’ voice was incredulous, although amused, when Shepard returned to their apartment with several bags. She huffed and closed the door with a foot, the lock automatically locking, and went to set the bags aside on the kitchen counter.

“Are you aware of how hard it is to find soy candles so far from Earth?” she asked wryly and rummaged through the bags. Garrus got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, walking up behind Shepard and snaking an arm around her waist, watching her dig through the bags.

“Soy candles?”

“Yeah,” she said and pulled out another, smaller bag that was full of small, white, and circular candles, “they are the safest to play with for a number of reasons. Do you care about those reasons?”

“As long as it won’t hurt you too much,” he mumbled and nuzzled her cheek. She chuckled and turned her head to kiss his mandible.

“I did my research, Garrus, I’m sure this will be alright. I trust you.”

“And I trust you.”

She smiled and kissed his mandible again.

“I know.”

* * *

Candles lined every surface in the bedroom and created an almost magical atmosphere, enveloping them in semi-darkness, Shepard was naked and on her stomach on the bed. Her eyes were closed and a sigh escaped her slightly parted lips. She felt Garrus on top of her, a leg on either side of her and his hands rubbing up and down her back.

He massaged her for a little while, warming up her muscles and getting them nice and relaxed. His hands started at her shoulder blades, rubbing in small, firm circles and gradually moving down until he reached her lower back, pulling soft sighs and moans from her, and he couldn’t stop smiling like a fool deeply in love, because that was exactly what he was.

Shepard’s breathing had slowed, as had her heartrate, and she was so wonderfully relaxed that she felt like she might fall asleep at any point. But, and this was the weird part, she was also excited for what was to come.

Not that it was weird to be excited – this was for her, her kink they were about to explore. But weird that her heartrate was so relatively slow even when she was also very aroused by the thought of what was to come.

“Are you ready, Shepard?” he asked, voice quiet and gentle, completely following the soft mood they had set. She nodded and breathed out a soft “Yes, my love,” followed by a delicate sigh.

She felt the weight on the bed shift, knowing that Garrus was reaching for one of the candles set aside on a small plate, and her body tensed up, preparing for the white-hot pain that she knew was about to come. When the weight shifted back, and she could once more feel him above her, she let out a shaky sigh and stretched her arms further up above her head.

“I’m going to pour now,” came Garrus’ smooth, soothing voice, and Shepard nodded faintly.

A few seconds later, there was white-hot pain on her back, sharp and warm, and she had to grit her teeth to prevent an embarrassing sound. The pour continued, down to her lower back where it stopped, and she inhaled greedily. The hot wax quickly stiffened, creating a layer which heat didn’t wear off too soon. It wasn’t warm enough to burn her skin, but it was warm enough to maintain a comfortable temperature.

She wriggled a bit, loving how the stiffening wax made her body feel sticky and leathery – a highly fascinating sensation.

Garrus repeated the action, starting the pour between her shoulder blades and slowly running down her back beside the first trail. It was intense and painful, an incredibly painful stinging, but oh heavens, if it wasn’t also so _good_. She inhaled a mouthful of air with a sharp sound, body growing tense, and again, she felt her skin become sticky and leathery as the wax cooled.

“Is it okay?” he asked, sounding worried.

“It’s more than okay,” she breathed out, moaning softly when she writhed a bit and felt the stiff wax tug on her skin, “it’s amazing. You’re doing so well, Garrus.”

Spurred on by her reassurance, Garrus dribbled another stream down her back, and Shepard gasped before moaning obscenely, arching her back slightly. She hissed at the leathery feel, but loved how the stiffened wax stretched and cracked on her skin. It hurt, but in a wonderful, wonderful way.

They had spread out a sheet over the bed to catch the splatter, and next to Shepard lay a knife, meant to help remove the wax once it had cooled. Now Garrus took it and very carefully held it so he could scrape the wax off. But even with being so careful, there was a sudden cut to her skin, making her gasp.

“Crap,” he said and scrambled to tear off a piece of the sheet, but Shepard held up a hand to stop him, practically panting.

“I-It’s okay, Garrus, it’s… it’s good,” she whispered and chuckled breathlessly.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he said, sounding apprehensive but he didn’t put the knife away.

“Don’t worry, I like the pain.” And it was true – the sudden cut to the skin had made her heart skip a beat and her stomach tie into a tight knot. “Please don’t stop, Garrus. Trust me to trust you.”

He didn’t move for a few seconds, but then sighed softly and went back to work, carefully peeling off the cool wax. Occasionally, the knife bit into her back, but it was always followed by a soft moan or a gentle gasp, leaving Garrus with a slightly better conscience every time.

When all the wax had been scraped off, Shepard was trembling and panting and a downright mess. Faint lines of blood trickled down her back and down her sides, and the tiniest pieces of wax still clung to her body, impossible to remove with a knife – a shower was necessary to get rid of those.

Garrus still held the knife in his hand, staring down at the faint red lines and the pieces of white soy candles, and, in a moment of devil-may-care, he slipped the knife to the front of her throat, pushing her head back up and making her arch her back.

She gasped loudly, and immediately, her heart picked up speed, jackhammering in her chest. He leaned in over her, crowding her against the bed and whispering in her ear, “You look lovely like this, Jane.”

“T-Thank you,” she panted and tried looking at him, but he wasn’t within her field of vision, “I feel so good, you’re doing such a great job, Garrus.” She dared not breathe too deeply, nervous that the sharp blade might dig into her throat and do some actual damage. But it felt good, it was exciting and terrifying, knowing that he could kill her with a single swipe of the blade.

Then the knife was gone, and Shepard slumped forward, breathing heavily and leaning her forehead against her forearm. The weight on the bed shifted, and she guessed he was putting away the candles and knife, before he nuzzled the back of her neck. His mouth plates nipped at her skin, making goosebumps erupt all over her body and making her shiver.

No words were needed between them to signal that the play was over. Garrus helped Shepard on her feet after turning on the lights and blowing out all the candles, and together, they aimed for the shower.

Shepard was eager to get the remaining soy candle wax off her back – it was starting to irritate her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
